1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Foldable Transportable Structure that when deployed provides a truly collapsible, transportable, insulated and lightweight structure that is safe, reliable and internationally compliant. Its designed flexibility provides maximum convenience for the following: quick deployment to nearly any geographic location; use of varying component materials and sizes; and interconnectability of single units for multiple unit combinations. The ability of the structure to be air-dropped also allows service to the most remote locations where shelter or facility use is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, supplied conventional structures offer only one or a few of a complete set of required properties that include: an easily erectable configuration for fast field installation; a requirement of NO tools or separate parts and pieces for assembly; a capability for remote deployment; a specific insulation value if needed; structural integrity; long-term durability; a design that allows for flexible use of materials choice and the potential to combine together multiple units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,818 describes a “collapsible” structure having improved storage and shipping properties which are achieved by specific designing of the size, shape and hingeable connection positions whereas said structure is erectable and collapsible within minutes utilizing a minimal amount of tools and effort.
Geometric and dimensional limitations will not allow this structure to physically collapse into a stackable configuration as claimed. The roof panels will not be able to completely stretch out to lay flat when the roof panels are of a long enough dimension to form a gabled configuration, as their combined length when laying flat is much longer than the available length that the wall panels provide when they are in their folded flat configuration. An attempt to collapse the roof panels into a fully folded flat position will cause the wall panels below to hinge-bind dramatically resulting in neither of the roof or wall panels being able to lay completely flat. Alternately, when the wall panels are in a completely folded flat position the gable roof panels will not be allowed to fully stretch out and lay flat. In summary, the designed geometry will not allow full complete collapse of the stacked panels. All Sections and Claims within U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,818 refer to the invention as being a fully collapsible structure, which it will not be able to accomplish. This may be why it has not been adopted for large scale use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,514 describes a “modular portable building unit” susceptible to air transport, and includes a roof, foldable side walls and foldable end walls having the same width as the height of the side walls. Three of the modular building units can be interfitted (sic) to form a building having four times as much floor space as the single modular building unit. The inclusion of a floor in the modular building is optional, and the inclusion of a separate pitched roof assembly for positive roof drainage is optional. Additional object of the invention is to provide a modular building unit that when folded down will allow transport by air or truck, and to allow combinations of multiple units together.
This method is limited by the gable end panels being separate components, and the separate fastening components and systems required to erect and/or collapse the unit. Redeployment and transport of this structure can be accomplished only after a very time consuming and tedious removal of many parts and pieces has been done. The lack of provisions for a passage opening, door, or other means shown for ingress or egress between the connected units is detrimental to the function and internal occupant flow of the connected units. Therefore no added value to the user from connecting the units together is recognized, and this may be why this system has not been adopted for large scale use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,343 describes a hollow, generally rectilinear structure having a top, a bottom, sides and ends that can be constructed so as to be capable of being manipulated between a “normal” or unfolded type configuration and a collapsed or folded configuration in which the ends extend generally parallel to and beneath the top and in which the sides are folded so as to be located next to the ends generally between the bottom and the top. Such a structure includes hinges connecting the ends to the top so that they can be pivoted so as to lie generally parallel to the top. Such a structure is disclosed as having utility as a playhouse or storage shed but can be utilized for other purposes such as a container.
This structure is limited in that the gable end panels are separate panels that are hinged to the roof panel. The erection of the unit will not be manageable by the roof having to carry the added weight of the gable panels during erection of the side walls and roof panels at the same time. This will be completely unmanageable in the field. The structure also does not have means for combination of multiple units, or optional door placement locations, or a window to provide ventilation. This may be why this structure has not been adopted for field use, and is not a presently being manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,671 describes an adjustable door frame having frame portions formed by first and second frame sections cooperatively arrangeable (sic) on a wall of an opening.
This method provides adjustability only to the door frame for installation to variable wall thicknesses, and can only provide one of four possible door swing functions or configurations when installed. The mitered head jamb and casing pieces directly attach to the mitered hinge and strike jambs. This static configuration does not allow for the potential inversion of the hinge and strike jambs that would be required so that the entire door and frame assembly could be installed in either a right or left hand, or inside or outside, door swing configuration. In order for a door frame assembly to be completely and fully adjustable both of the hinge and strike jamb components must have the ability to be inverted and attachable to either the head or sill components so that the entire frame and door assembly can be installed in any of the 4 each possible swing configurations. This may be why this invention has not been adapted for field structures use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,855 describes a pre-fabricated door frame assembly, the components which are adjustable and such that the assembly can be used for either right or left handed doors and can fit a wide variety of widths and heights of door openings through walls of varying thicknesses.
This method is designed to attach to standard constructed building walls that are normally much wider than the thinner wall panels typically used for flat-pack shelter units, and requires separate fasteners and tools for attachment to the wall system. This invention also does not include an integrated threshold or weather strip component for exterior wall use, which would be necessary for shelter units that would be deployed in hot or cold climates. This invention has limited use in that is does not offer diversity and the flexibility to be used in both interior and/or exterior applications, and it is not easily reversible or re-installable in the field without the use of tools or separate fasteners that may or may not be available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,003 describes an adjustable door frame that adjusts to varying wall thicknesses, and can be installed quickly and easily with screws that go directly into the wall system. It consists of several longitudinal trim and jamb components that overlap and stay in place by ratchet teeth and backing plates that when the installation screw component is installed the separate pieces become locked into place.
This method is designed to attach to standard constructed building walls, and requires separate fasteners and tools for attachment to the wall system. This invention also does not include an integrated threshold or weather strip component for exterior wall use, which would be necessary for shelter units that would be deployed in hot or cold climates. This invention has limited use in that is does not offer diversity and the flexibility to be used in both interior and/or exterior applications, and it is not easily reversible or re-installable in the field without the use of tools or separate fasteners that may or may not be available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,799 describes a hinge assembly for pivotally adjoining two panels together such as a shower door and its enclosure. A pair of continuous channel members are provided which are provided with an axial aligned rod and tubular channel for rotatably (sic) receiving the rod.
This method includes a weather strip component that protrudes beyond the profile of the wall panel extrusions. This component could not be utilized in a foldable structure as the protrusion will not allow adjacent and connected together wall panels to lay flat against each other when the structure is in a collapsed position.
Typically prior art designs of so-called thin, lightweight and flexible radio frequency energy absorbers consist of many multiple layers of numerous components that are each difficult, expensive and impractical to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,944 describes an absorbent body for electromagnetic waves that consists of a plurality of layers that include: a thin conductive coat placed onto a dielectric sheet; a metal reflective plate; and an air space between the two layers created by a series of wood spacers.
This method, also known as the Salisbury Screen, is the basic scientific and engineering principle related to circuit analog absorbers, but is limited by outdated technology that does not include modern design and manufacturing processes that can provide low-cost, mass-producible radio energy absorbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,920 describes a thin, lightweight, electromagnetic wave absorber that consists of a plurality of layers that may include: a thin film with uniform geometric figures on an electrically conductive sheet; an air dielectric sheet; a sheet covered with mixed ferrite; a sheet covered with rubber impregnated with carbonyl iron.
This method is limited in that it includes many individual components that do not support low-cost mass-production, or offer easy and flexible adjustment in their original manufacturing process, that would be required to provide a low-cost absorber assembly made to any one of the numerous varying specifications that may be required by a consumer, which may be the reason that this invention is not currently being utilized in the marketplace.